The Waaagh! of Japan
by Brian Boru
Summary: In a freak anomoly, an entire orc tribe from the warhammer fantasy universe is plopped into the inuyasha universe a few hour before the shikon jewel shatters. They find out they can convert the fragments to Waaagh! energy and superpower themselves. HELP!


The Waaagh

**The Waaagh! of Japan.**

**Ch 1**

I OWN NOTHING!

The smell of blood and the sound of steel clashing could be heard across the battlefield as Warboss Gorget Steeljaw of the Steeljaw tribe led his 500 orcs and 1500 gobos against the Stuntie caravan. As the green skins charged madly into the fray again, a giant dome of green energy surrounded the entire tribe, which flashed brightly for a moment, then disappeared with the green skin tribe along with it. Leaving a bunch of very relieved dwarves wondering what by Grungi was that?

Gorget rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings wondering where da zog woz he an da rest ov da boyz? He turned to his shaman, his old uncle named Groolchen. He clomped up to the old shaman and demanded, "Oi shaman were da zog arez we?"

Groolchen looked at his big nephew and then answered, "Don rightly know boss, but it ain'tz anywherez I'z been before."

For several hours Gorget organized the tribe to set up camp using traditional orc methods a.k.a. kicking, biting, and bellowing at them to getz ta work! As they were about to settle down for the evening a gobbo wolfrider came galloping in shrieking, "Boss, Boss, der'es a buch ov weird humies in a bunch ov caves nearby but deyes weird."

Normally Gorget would have demanded which way and once he found out would have charged in a blind swarm with the rest of the boyz for some proppa stompin. But the strange situation he was in made him hesitate and made him wary, for an orc anyway. "Deyes weird? Howz dat?"

Well deyes gotz weird eyez, anz deyez have teef and claws like a wolf. Deres also a bunch ov likkle wolves.

After that tidbit of info, Gorget raised his choppa and bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Waaagh! Wez gonna stomp dese wolfie humies an take dere caves fer us!"

His fellow greenskins answered his bellow with the warcry of all greenskins. "WAAAGH!" They then thundered after their chieftan.

Tobi, a member of the local wolf demon tribe was fairly bored. He hated sentry duty and he wished that something exciting would happen. As he was sitting there a huge roar filled the air "Waaagh!" He snapped his head towards the direction of the sound and then saw what was coming towards them. It was a huge warband of some of the oddest creatures he had ever seen. There seemed to be two varieties. One type was a hulking brute with massive tusks and huge upper bodies. The other type was a small looking creature that resembled imps yet were also green skinned. As they charged with a mindless raging aura that was almost choking in its power Tobi immediately bolted toward his tribe caves to warn the rest of the tribe.

In a matter of minutes the wolf demon tribe was mustered for war.

Gorget rode his wild boar at break neck speed, his battle-axe in his right hand. Soon he saw the wolfie humies. It looked like they had already gotten themselves ready to fight; while that would worry most leaders this was an orc warboss the more potential fighting the better. Gorget bellowed a warcry of rage and plowed into the humies, his boyz right behind him.

It was a ferocious battle, a block of black orcs were crashing through the wolf demons, the attacks on them breaking like a wave on a rock. A swarm of goblins mobbed a small group of wolf demons, their knives and small spears jabbing them until they looked like bloody pincushions. An orc boy was smashing skull left and right then a duo of wolf demons tackled him and while struggled to hold him down the other dashed his brains with a boulder. Groolchen stood near the edge of the battlefield chanting some gibberish then let off a blast of green energy that fried the entirety of a band of twenty wolf demons and 40 wolves.

Despite the ferocity the wolf demons fought back against the orcs and goblins, they were soon knocked on their heels and were soon forced to retreat. As they made a run for it the shrill warcries of goblin wolf riders and the bellow of orc boarboyz and their flatulent mount came from behind the battle. Gorget grinned, it took knocking a few skulls but he had gotten his cavalry to hold back for a minute until they were about to make a run for it. The boarboyz and the wolf riders instantly decimated their foes. Almost immediately after the charge the wolf demons were dead.

Gorget was chewing on a wolf hunch as his tribe was looting the former owner's caves. He grinned as he noted his mate Foris put their young son Gorgron onto a wolf pelt in the largest cave. As he turned his gaze he noticed his uncle focused on what looked like nothing. As he was about to ask what the heck he was doing his uncle raised his had and said, "Quiet, somtin jus appened as if somtin jus broke apart an itz goin all over da place." As they stood there, jets of purple and pink lights flashed across the sky. Four of them landed in the clearing around the caves.

As the orcs and goblins made to pick them up Groolchen bellowed to the others, "Don touch em!" He hobbled over to the stone and picked each one up when he had all four he mumbled some odd mumbo jumbo over them and they suddenly flashed a bright green. He examined one of the tiny emerald fragments he then on instinct ate one of them. He suddenly contorted as a flash of Waaagh! energy flowed through him. When the pain stopped he felt better then he had in years. He even had gown at least half a foot. He then slammed one of the shards into his shaman staff it flashed green and continued to glow green. He gave the other two to his nephew whole promptly ate one himself. He resulted in growing to a massive 9' and 1000 lbs of muscle. He repeated to his axe what his uncle did. He turned to his boyz and grinned. "We'z gonna have da biggest Waaagh! dere evva waz! Wez gonna find da rest ov dese fragamentz an den wez gonna stomp da world! Waaagh!" His boyz immediately answered the war cry.

Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome answer at what that little pink fragment was. "Whaat!"


End file.
